Confession of a 60 Years Old Raven
by wateryroseapple
Summary: Who did push Natsume to confess his feelings to Mikan? A cold, bad-mouthed, unsociable, isolated, a man of few words, and a gorgeous very old man perhaps? A TOUCHING STORY . RnR . XD


Laura Juliet here ! XD

erm. . so this one-shot may be familiar to you especially to the Filipinos. eheh. I got the thought from a facebook pic of a fan page and found it so touching, so I have decided to make it into a one-shot.

Summary: Who did push Natsume to confess his feelings to Mikan? A cold, bad-mouthed, unsociable, isolated, a man of few words, and a gorgeous very old man perhaps?

_Dislaimed. _XD

* * *

_*~CONFESSION OF A 60 YEARS OLD MAN~*_

_by: Laura Juliet Gonzales_

"_I have loved someone for 50 years now. I wish she knew it." -- _Old grandpa ):_  
_

This isn't me.

This isn't Natsume Hyuuga. A raven who is confused and desperate to know what to choose. The hell! The great Natsume Hyuuga shouldn't be confused and let's say scared and shy.

"So, Natsume. Made up your mind?" My _concerned _best friend asked me.

I hesitated to answer, knowing that I don't even know what to answer. But he asked me even more.

"I said I won't."

"Well then, it's up to you." He then pointed at an idiotic girl talking with a boy who has a star on his cheek. Damn! For all the people, why should it be that shadow freak!

"Natsume. If you don't do it now, you'll be too _late. _I even gave up Mikan just for you, a shy best friend."

"As if I'll do it Ruka. And I trust her; she wouldn't answer that shadow freak even though he gives her lots of sweets."

"Uh-huh. I guess you're wrong. Look at Mikan, she's blushing and _giggling._"

I sneered in disgust. Ruka's right. But that's impossible! Polka wouldn't love that Tsubasa. She should only love me. Hah!

"Goodbye Natsume! Remember what I told you!" And I watched his retreating back.

That's it! I need to go somewhere to make my mind clear!

While going out of the cafeteria, my eyes are always on them. I admit. My eyes are full of jealousy. Guess I really need to have a decision.

Then my feet made its way to the main road where there are lots of cars, people, traffic lights, buildings and etc. I sighed. It's been a long time since I have went out side the academy.

I saw a bench. A bench near the road. There is a vacant space enough for me to sit and think.

I walked towards that bench. Some girls around laid their eyes on me, even mothers and grandmothers. I chuckled, am I that gorgeous, huh?

Suddenly, I heard someone sniffed. It was the grandpa beside me. He has this midnight blue hair and crimson eyes. Why is he sobbing anyways?

So I asked. "Grandpa, why are crying?"

"She died." Was the only reply I got from him. Huh, a grandpa of few words eh? Like me?

"Your wife died?" I interrogated him for I am so curious.

"Hn. I don't have a wife." What? That grandpa was gorgeous, I say. And he doesn't have a wife?

"Grandpa, you don't have?" Pretty interesting. "Then who died?"

"Tch. My first love. Shit, why am I telling this to you?" Oh.. What a cheesy old man. He even tells 'Tch'. Much more like me.

"Tell me more grandpa." I asked, hoping I could now decide whether I'll confess to Mikan.

"You are a stranger. Why would I share it to you anyways? Stupid young man."

My body shivered. When I grow up, will I be like that? This old man has the same characteristics like me. Cold, isolated and unsociable.

I replied with much confidence. "Because like you, I feel lost and feel no hope when it comes to our first love."

I saw his eyes widened a bit. "Okay. I can see myself to you when I was a lot younger. It wouldn't hurt sharing this anyways."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now, what?"

"You see. I don't have a wife. Because I love someone."

"And then?"

"_I have loved someone for 50 years now._" What? For 50 years? What a shy old man!

But what touched me most was when he said. _"I wish she knew it._"

He continued. "Until she died. She didn't know about my feelings towards her."

After hearing those words, my eyes were watery. I looked at the sky and have decided. That's it, I'll confess to her. I don't like to become grandpa. Suffering for 50 years seeing his love not with him.

I'll confess to her now.

I won't let her go.

I'll cherish every moments we will share.

I don't want to suffer for 50 years.

_Because I love her so much._

And with that, I closed my eyes for a moment. _Thanks old grandpa._

I opened my eyes again to ask his name. I need to thank him soon in a better way.

I was surprised to the fact that the old raven who helped me decided _is gone._

_

* * *

_

The last italized words doesn't mean the grandpa died. It means that he is gone- gone as in not visible. It means he might have walked away from Natsume or let's say he _vanished_ into thin air .

review this. It doesn't hurt to make a review anyways. XD the arrow is there !

**V**iolet

**V**iolet

**V**iolet


End file.
